Talk:Guild Creation and Maintenance Tips
This Talk page now exists and has some headers. :) I hope the structure helps. (It can always be changed if it doesn't.) Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 08:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Content Discussions It looks like there's redundancy between content here and on the Guilds page, especially the What is a guild? and Transferring Guild Ownership topics. Would it be preferable to point readers back to the Guilds page for those sections? Lexinatrix (talk) 03:26, March 13, 2016 (UTC) : In my opinion, yes, I guess so (except for some finer points that are more tips and recommendations than basics). Anyway, in the finished version, I guess there should be a link to the the Guilds page anyway with advice to read it thoroughly before starting an own guild. : Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 20:46, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Page Structure Discussions (a subtopic of content) ... to be put here. Formatting Discussions ... and wiki categories and templates and images and stuff like that (a subtopic of content) ... to be put here. I made subheaders instead of just bullet list items for the differen questions. That makes it easier to just edit one question + answer so there's no conflict when two or more people are editing different questions at the same time. I used the smallest-but-one header format. (If that's too big, we could use the smallest one instead). If desired, it can be changed to normal bulletin lists later. Mara the Marine Marauder (talk) 09:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Organizational Discussions ... to be put here. Technical Discussions I reduced the language in the first few headers, and deleted a few headers (but not the content). At first it felt like a good idea, but now I'm worried I should have asked first. Is anyone actively working on this page? When I searched the habitica wiki for "Guild Guidance and Maintenance Tips" the page of the same name did not show up. CharCharChar (talk) 15:56, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ... to be put here. (Often you can also ask the Wizards of the Wiki.) Unsorted Stuff This was living under "Can my guild survive.." heading and I can not figure out the intended meaning. There are already lots of examples in this section. I think the message is already clear. But I do not participate in any bilingual guilds so I might be missing something important. Can anyone help? " Additional examples: a guild about a certain activity in a certain language should be discussed in the guild about that language or in the guild of that activity in English, which is the most used language on Habitica; a guild focused on a place (university, town) or based on a website with a small community shouldn't be public, unless there is active information about Habitica in that place (common sense should be used when determining the status of guilds for larger towns, municipalities, and countries). " Daringheart (talk) 15:37, December 23, 2017 (UTC) I have added this back in with a major rewrite. It was two ideas squished into one convoluted paragraph. Feel free to edit it as you see fit. CTheDragons (talk) 10:02, December 27, 2017 (UTC) That was the kind of help I needed sorting out, thank you. Went over the entry you parsed out. I edited for some final clarity. Satisfied with the final result. Thank you Daringheart (talk) 16:16, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Guild promotion guidelines Does anybody know if the picture above is relevant? I feel like that picture is for casting spells and not for Guild creation. Just me though... Yankees2004 (talk) 04:56, May 31, 2018 (UTC)Aspiring Advocate (yankees2004) Agreed! and removed CTheDragons (talk) 13:12, June 2, 2018 (UTC)